Kurama and Hiei in, the room
by A Jedi
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have a room together (NO YAOI!) its there first time at the light castle what will they do? R&R (bad grammer and spelling WILL FIX! SO SRY!)
1. kurama's candy dish

HIEI AND KURAMA IN  
  
roomies  
  
Kela: oh, oh! I can't wait! I have been wanting to write this story for like months now! But hey I have a life so ya! I can't just go on all willy- nilly I have to do stuff! And I need time to think! but now here is the story many people that I know wanted so wah-la! Here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: yo! Waz up! She don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho but any person in the story that has a '*' next to the name is her own character!  
  
Kela: thanks Disclaimer! Oh um by the way if you have never heard of the light castle then you won't understand anything in this story! because we got a lot of different anime characters in here. And game characters (ya I know it makes no sense) but it is a comedy. Oh and Hiei and Kurama are NOT GAY I repeat, are NOT GAY. If you don't like that then you can just leave right now! (I didn't mean that please read my story!) So ya that's about it.  
  
Kurama: I do hope you (the reader) enjoy it!  
  
Hiei: I hate you, I swear on my life I will kill you....  
  
Kela: (laughs nervously) ha-ha okay let's just get on with it.  
  
Hiei: sure whatever  
  
Kurama: after you my lady.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool morning in December and new arrivals were coming to the castle. Seven people were moving in together and room choosing was to be made. Yuskey, Kuabbara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kaeko, and Ukena were all moving in. Each of them were choosing a room mate to live with  
  
(now the rule of the castle is that a boy can not be roomies with a girl and must be with in two years of each others age. 17 year old and a 16 year old. And they pick either from their group or some other group that has a miscount in party members...I.E.: Link is paired up with Marth. They must chose a room and partner and well ya live there...)  
  
ok so away way....Yuskey and Kuabbara are roomies. Kurama and Hiei are roomies. Botan and Kaeko are Roomies and Ukena is paired up with a girl by the name of Medli (ever played wind waker?). Now this is a story of how Hiei and Kurama got into a little fight.about how the room should look. And well here it is.the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chap. 1 the candy dish.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think it should be (crash)...oh...that looked like it hurt." Said Kurama as he watched Hiei trying to put up a ceiling lamp. "I don't think you were supposed to put it up there with.glue."  
  
"Listen this is supposed to go in there, but I don't know what this is! It looks like a nail...no...a screw...hell I DON'T KNOW YOUR TALLER, YOU DO IT!" said Hiei jumping down from the ladder. "why do we have to put this stupid rose lamp up there any way?" said Hiei looking at the bright red lamp. "By the way I thought it was supposed to be a black light...," said Hiei as he folded his arms.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hiei I told you I want a little of my design in here." Said Kurama swiping away the lamp, " this is from my room so don't break it!" he said as he wiped an invisible smudge off of he lamp. "Why don't you want to put it up?"  
  
"that's has got to be the most stupidest question I have ever heard! It a damn rose for crying out loud! My grandmother has stuff like that in her room! Damn have a little style change and lose the rose shit! (Sigh) I will be back later," said Hiei bolting out of the room.  
  
"Either he needs some manners, or someone needs to take the stick out of his ass," said Kurama getting on the ladder to put up the lamp. "It's sad that he doesn't know what this is...it's a screw...I think...ah...I'll figure it out."  
  
Five hours later...  
  
"Damn! I can't understand...it's supposed to be so easy, but what the hell dose this screw go to?!? Damn it I need help!" said Kurama hopping off the ladder.  
  
"Hello Kurama, do you like your room? Is it big enough? Are you settling in well?" said *R.S. as she walked in the room. (R.S.- current keeper of the light castle).  
  
"Oh hello my lady yes I am fine there is no need to be worried, but I am at a dilemma. You see I can't seem to put up this lamp, pardon me if I am being rude of asking but...may I ask of your assistance?" said Kurama handing her the lamp.  
  
"Of course you may Kurama! Now lets see...hum.....see this," she said pointing to a small hole in the top the lamp. "That's where you put the screw it's difficult but I will do it if you want." She said smiling a very warm smile. She got on the ladder and began to screw it in, she finished and jumped down from the ladder gracefully and walked back to Kurama. "Now it will stay up there, anything else you need help with? I would be happy to help you," she said looking at Kurama who was staring at her in a mesmerized trance.  
  
"n-no, nothing thank you my lady..." said Kurama staring at her.  
  
"Please call me R.S. and please don't stair with your mouth open it's rude," she smiled, laughed and walked to the door, "just kidding, please come to the diner tonight, it is being held in honor of you and your friends. I would love to see you there." She smiled and walked out of the room. Kurama turned and looked at the perfectly hung lamp,  
  
"she is so beautiful...I would love to get the chance to talk to her." Said Kurama dreamily. He was about to go fix his half of the room when Hiei came in,  
  
"Kurama, okay I got duck tape, super glue and these little sticky things that you use to put up glow in the dark stars," said Hiei as he walked in. "oh it's up there...how did you do it?"  
  
"I didn't, the lady did, I mean R.S." said Kurama blushing. Hiei looked at him with a 'oh really' type face, and Kurama noticed it. "Hiei! Don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but I thought you said you would never fall for anyone here." Said Hiei sarcastically.  
  
"I do not love her! I just...think she is nice, that's all." Said Kurama going bright red.  
  
"Really now? Well just forget it. Hn, this room is horrid, look at all of the wires on the floor!" said Hiei pointing at them.  
  
"Well we wouldn't have these wires around here if you didn't have so much electronics!" said Kurama pointing at Hiei's huge sound system, and computer.  
  
"Well what ever, we have to fix it up quickly...but one problem still presides..what will the room look like?" said Hiei looking around.  
  
"Well I was thinking of accents of red and pink," said Kurama looking around the room dreamily.  
  
"Oh yes why don't we also put some flowers and a feathery couch in here so we can make it even more gay." Said Hiei in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well Hiei I'm sorry that you have no sense in style." said Kurama folding his arms. "And buy the way, it just so happens that the colors red and pink stimulate calmness and agility!"  
  
"Calmness.and agility? For one thing that's blue! And Since when do you need those traits anyway!? YOU'RE ALWAYS CALM AND AGILE! KURAMA! DO YOU REALIZE THAT PEOPLE WILL BE SEEING THIS ROOM!? I REFUSE TO LOOK GAY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, DAMN IT!" Kurama tried his best not to burst out laughing, but decided to continue to defend his colors.  
  
"Hiei, think about it-pink is soothing, and red reminds me of the warm heat of the sun or a brand new rose-bud wrapped in silk..." He got a dreamy look on his face. Hiei nodded slowly and sighed as he took a dollar out of his pocket. He handed it to Kurama, who took it reluctantly. "and what might I ask would this be for?" Kurama asked now confused.  
  
"It's a dollar so you can buy a clue, idiot. Hn, I think it's time I spoke with you about the difference between boys and girls." Kurama rolled his eyes as Hiei continued, "girls are.well.girlie. They are fond of the colors pink and red. Boys aren't. DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE MAKING YOURSELF LOOK LIKE A FUCKING FAG!?" Hiei yelled into Kurama's ear. (I don't get how that is possible unless he stood on a chair).  
  
Kurama was starting to get a bit angry. "Hiei, just because you're an ass, I don't have to be. IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'VE BEEN CLUE LESS ON ANY FORM OF FASHION ALL YOUR LIFE! SO DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Taking it out on you, am I? Let's leave you out of it then." Hiei said as he walked slowly toward Kurama's nightstand.  
  
"Wait...what are you doing?" Kurama asked as his eyebrows wrinkled.  
  
"Nothing...just dusting off this precious porcelain rose petal candy dish!" Hiei grabbed it in a swift motion, then held it out the window.  
  
"Hiei! DON'T DO IT! MY MOTHER GAVE ME THAT!" Kurama yelled, not making any sudden movements.  
  
"I won't drop it, I'm being careful. Actually, I will return it to you on one condition." Said Hiei slowly. Kurama hung his head,  
  
"state it...."  
  
"You take anything pink, red, or even remotely resembling a rose out of here and toss it in the trash." Hiei said with a dark death like tone.  
  
"Hiei! I can't do that! Everything I own is-" Kurama began.  
  
"PINK AND GIRLY! NOW AGREE!" Hiei yelled, holding the candy dish further out the window. Kurama knew he had no way to stop Hiei....but he had to make a plan to do so.....  
  
"Hiei...I will make a trade with you." Said Kurama slowly. Hiei looked at him with squinted eyes,  
  
"go on..." he said tightening his grip on the dish.  
  
"I will give you my whole YEARS WORTH of..(sigh) pixy stixs." said Kurama with an 'I will die soon' type face.  
  
"Pixy stixs!?!" Hiei's face lit up, "wait...your saying you would risk giving me PURE FLAVORED SUGAR to save you dish?" said Hiei with a strange look on his face. Kurama closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat. "well.....fine....wait...you had a year supply of Pixy stix and you never told me?"  
  
"Hiei, to tell you that I had Pixy stix would be dangerous to my health."  
  
"Well what ever, but I warn you if you even think about painting the wall....."  
  
"no.....no I will do you a favor and paint it..." Kurama paused and shivered, "black."  
  
"Your serious!" said Hiei walking to Kurama. He was about to hand him the dish when he tripped on a cord that was on the floor. Hiei hit the ground and when he looked up the dish was on the ground as well....split in half. Kurama didn't move, he staired at it with a horrified face and stood very still. Hiei looked up at him and got to his feet, "I-I am s-sorry...I really am I.....Kurama?" Hiei stepped back and just stared at him to watch his every move. Kurama looked at Hiei with a dead stair that a zombie might have. He stood their exchanging glances from the dish to Hiei then after five minuets of looking back and fourth he stopped and looked blankly at the ground.  
  
"Hiei...you are my best friend....but must tell you that to the extent of my whole being, I hate you." Said Kurama before he walked out of the door. Hiei stood and stared at the door with his mouth wide open,  
  
"did he just say he hates me?" Hiei looked at the dish on the ground, "fine with me then! I don't care if he hates me! HE NEEDS TO GET OVER THIS STUPID IDLE POSSETIONS!!!!!" Hiei walked over and picked up the broken candy dish. He took out the super glue he had, and began to fix the fragile bowl with every ounce of gentleness he possessed in his body. (You would be surprised on how much he has stored behind all that bad boy act!). "There, good as new...," Hiei did glue it back together successfully only he used to much glue and it was all over the dish. "well it could be better but now I wont have him complaining," he said before going to fix the rest of the room up. And being sure to pick up every last cord. 


	2. a draw for a draw

Disclaimer: she still don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho but alas she will one day ONE DAY!!  
  
Kela: someone please tell me why I have to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter??????  
  
Disclaimer: because I am so cool baby.  
  
Kela: yeah sure, uh..well back to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chap. 2 two-tone room.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei and Kurama thought about the color scheme, because Hiei didn't really keep his promise to Kurama and Kurama never gave Hiei the Pixy stix. "All I am saying is that velvet red walls would match my sheets," said Kurama holding up his bed spread.  
  
"Yeah so, I got a new bed with new sheets and all of them are black, so black is best for the room," said Hiei pointing at his bed. "And also it is a well known fact that black goes well with everything."  
  
"Exactly so red walls will be a fine chose, since they would be a great match for your bed," Kurama smiled and took out a rug from a very large box.  
  
"THAT NOT FAIR!!!!!!" said Hiei loudly. "Can't we have a little back in here?"  
  
"Sure we can paint the wall rim black," said Kurama smiling.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Hiei folded his arms and turned away.  
  
"If your going to act like this how about we play for it," Kurama said pulling out a deck of cards.  
  
"Do you always carry around a deck of cards?" said Hiei pointing at them. Kurama didn't answer, "well what ever, why should I play you'll just beat me, you know I cant play cards to save my life."  
  
"Oh don't be so hard on yourself a two out of three game of Texas hold um' winner gets to choose the color of the room." Kurama shuffled the cards waiting for Hiei's reply.  
  
"(Sigh) fine we will play for the room, teach me."  
  
"Well the game is simple, I am going to deal you two cards face down then I will give you three cards face up which is called a flop. Then two more cards go on top of the three still face up. It's like seven hand poker, and I know as a personal fact you have played that before.....with the other three and the girls," Kurama said with a false innocent smile.  
  
"Don't even remind me of that stupid ninjin game...whose idea was it to bet taking your cloths off?"  
  
"Someone with a grand imagination," said Kurama as he dealt the cards. The game was on high tensions and the stakes were high to match. The game started off quite and being that Kurama is a good poker player and Hiei is well....Hiei, there expressions were that given during a battle to the death, serious and concentrated. The first game was over and the winner....Hiei with three of a kind. "Lucky try, but I assure you I won't lose again." Hiei huffed as Kurama dealt more cards. As Kurama said the second game went to him with a full house,  
  
"Don't let that win go to your head, I will have the room black," said Hiei setting up his cards. The third game was the most nerve wrenching, as both were very concentrated. Kurama dealt out the last card in the row,  
  
"Well ready?" said Kurama getting ready to turn over the two cards in his hand.  
  
"Sure why not," said Hiei grabbing his own two cards. They counted down from three and turned their cards. "WHAT!?! DRAW!!!!" said Hiei looking closer at the cards. "Why do we have to have a draw!?!" he said almost crying.  
  
"That's what I would like to know, well guess no one wins." Said Kurama picking up the cards and putting them back in their case.  
  
"BUT HOW DO WE CHOOSE ON THE COLOR OF THE ROOM!!!," said Hiei shouting.  
  
"SHH! Don't yell, okay we will think of something."  
  
"Wait I got it! Two out of three fooz ball," said Hiei almost jumping.  
  
"NO! I HATE THAT GAME YOU KNOW I DO!!!" he shouting.  
  
"Kurama its nothing to yell about," he said slightly laughing, "come on! I had to play that stupid game of yours now play mine." He said almost begging him.  
  
"Sure why not." Kurama said deeply with barely any life. They went down stairs into the wreak room and went to one of the three fooz ball tables.  
  
"I would like the walls black and the ceiling white," said Hiei confidently.  
  
"You haven't even began to play yet, I will do my best at this wretched game to win back my colors." Kurama got ready on his side of the table which was white, and Hiei was black (who saw that coming?). The game started off with power as Hiei smacked the ball right at Kurama's goal with blinding speed. Kurama blocked the ball and hit it back even faster, and a goal was made. "I swear I will win."  
  
"Not if I can help it fox boy," Hiei dropped the ball and hit it again with very much speed but it hit the right wall of the table and bounced off into Kurama goal. "Nine more points to go."  
  
"Same with me." The game went on and on like this until both were at nine points, "its seems we have come to a draw my good friend." Said Kurama with a dark tone.  
  
"Nine points each, one more wins," he said picking up the ball out of his goal, "for the win."  
  
"After you," Kurama smiled with an evil grin. Hiei put the ball though the hole and Kurama quickly smashed it. He did so with so much force that if flew out of the table and bounced out of an open window. "Huh....well...that was.....Inconvenient." said Kurama calmly.  
  
"YOU GOT TO BE JOKING!!!!!!!!!" shouted Hiei as he ran to the window and saw the small white ball fall from the very high tower.  
  
"Oh come now, it's a game. No harm done," he said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yes but Kurama may I remind you that, WE STILL HAVE NO AGREEMENT ON THE ROOM!!!!!" said Hiei loudly. Everyone who was in the room looked at Hiei with a strange wide-eyed face. {(ô_ô)}  
  
"Hiei, why don't we try a battle? In the training rooms?" he said smiling.  
  
"Huh, that sounds like a good idea," he walked up to Kurama, "well at lest we agree on something." Kurama smiled warmly and he and Hiei went of to the training rooms. When they got there they out on Their heath meters, got their weapons, and went in the room. It was Hiei's choice of the place they fought, The place was a pleasant little setting being that it is a muddy bog with fog thicker then stew. When the door Shut, the room changed, and the voice on the intercom said fight, and the battle started off quick. It was Equal, first Kurama hits Hiei then Hiei hits Kurama and it went on like this. Whip and sword slashes was All that could be seen. Finally it came to when Kurama and Hiei were tied with 20 points left on their heath Meters. The fog seemed to be clearing up us they both stared each other down. It was quiet, not a sound Could be heard as Hiei waited for the right time to finish this battle, and the same went with Kurama. Kurama cracked his whip then both Hiei and Kurama went speeding at each other. Slashed with there Weapons, and landed on the each other's sides. Voice on the intercom came on and both waited to hear the Results, "red team has zero points, blue team has zero points, winner...DRAW." Kurama and Hiei just Stood their open mouthed at the results. Hiei hung his head and walked to the door, and opened it with a Disappointed sigh. Kurama walked behind him and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Hiei looked at Him and smiled weakly then looked at the floor again.  
  
They walked back to the ruby tower, and went back up to their room. "Listen why don't we leave it white?" said Kurama as he went to got sit on his velvet red bed.  
  
"I don't like just white is to normal," He said almost pouting as he sat at his desk chair. He took a coin out of his pocket, "lets try to flip for it?" he got and so did Kurama.  
  
"Sure why not," he said walking to where Hiei was.  
  
"I'll call it in air okay?"  
  
"That's fine with me." Hiei flipped the coin and it hit the floor spinning. Both bent down to watch the coin closer. The coin spun until it got caught in the crack of the floor and stood straight up. Hiei got up and walked to his bed fell on it face down.  
  
"God hates me, my life sucks, and the room is still white," he said into the pillow.  
  
"This is very strange, and sad, but more strange." Said Kurama as he lay down on his own bed. "Maybe it's a sign."  
  
"Oh yes a sign that I need to die because my life as no meaning." Hiei said loudly with his face still buried in the pillow. Kurama and Hiei were quite as they just lied there thinking Kurama shot up as a clear light bulb came on.  
  
"Hiei I have an idea," he said excitedly.  
  
"Oh wow isn't new, Kurama has an idea." He said sarcastically, "I don't feel like doing anymore games,"  
  
"NO! Its about the room, I have an idea about the room." He said smiling all most gittly. Hiei took his face out of the pillow,  
  
"It better be good," he said darkly. Kurama discussed his plan to Hiei with as much detail as he needed. Later that day they got what they needed from *K.S. and made the room into what Kurama though it to be.  
  
The day went on and they fished setting up the room after the pain dried. Yuskey, Kuabbara and the rest of them went to see Kurama's and Hiei's room. Both were inside fixing it up and picking up any lose things that were left on the floor. "Hey guys what's goin' on?" said Yuskey as he walked into the room. He looked around and saw that the room was two different colors, half black and half velvet red. Kuabbara walked in after Yuskey,  
  
"Wow, ha, ha, nice room ya got here," he said looking around.  
  
"Nice walls Kurama, there very...you," said Kaeko as she stepped in front of the two other guys.  
  
"Were is Ukeina?" said Hiei as he walked up.  
  
"Hello Hiei, I was back here," said Ukenina as she waved her hand out from behind the door. They all went into the room and started talking about the crazy day they had. Later on they went to the dinner that was held for them to commemorate them into the castle. Kurama and Hiei went back to their room as the day came to its end. Both were happy about the color of the room and both got what they wanted in the end. Hiei's half of the room was black and had more electronics then a Radio Shack. Kurama's half was very red, but it was comforting, and his bed looked like it was waiting for some action, Austin Powers style (oh-la-la) the two colors inter twined at the split of the room making look very pretty full (Kurama idea to do that). The night went on as Hiei was setting up his computer, and Kurama was setting up his in sence and candles. Kurama fell asleep first, then Hiei after he fished with the Internet. (He was chatting with a lovely lady *wink just to say his screen name is sexylilidemondude *laughs ). The lovely room was to stay like this as the two friends drifted off to a very reassuring and needed slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Kela: awe wasn't that nice?  
  
Kurama: I think it was.  
  
Hiei: I hate you!!!  
  
Kela: oh why? What did I do?  
  
Hiei: well just read "Hiei's bad day" why don't you. Stupid Ninjin.  
  
Kela: someone needs to take a nap.  
  
Hiei: blow me!  
  
Kela: ah-haa-ha, right well any way thanks for reading plezzzzzzzz review. It's good for your heath.  
  
Kurama: really? I better go do that then.  
  
Kela: ^_^ right, well thanks I might write another chap. But it depends on the reviews.  
  
Kurama: MORE!!! Good I want more. Review please.  
  
Kela: well that's all thanks see ya!!  
  
Kurama: good bye.  
  
Hiei: stupid ninjin. 


End file.
